kami no kami
by teacupdrop
Summary: Under the shogunate, Quirks and society are heavily regulated. You are a merchant girl— but with a Quirk of the gods. Threatened by your potential, the powers in Edo force you into a marriage to keep their eye on you. Crossing class, realms, and worlds... Despite everything, fate is in your hands. What can you do with it? [Reader/Iida, Reader/Shinso, Reader/Bakugo, Reader/Todoroki]
1. Prologue

You knew this day would come.

Everything led up to it after all. Even if you didn't know it at the time, there were many things about your childhood that indicated your family was cursed.

Or blessed, depending on the perspective.

Even while you attended _terakoya_ regularly and seemed like an average girl, the occasional frightened stares of your teacher and the jeering of your classmates added up. Bit by bit. You were a merchant girl in a school full of farmers, girls from productive families who made the foundation of society.

Merchants could never make anything; they only sold wares others produced. Therefore, they were the lowest on the chain, and the only thing you were above was notice.

However... You had a Quirk only given to those chosen by the gods themselves.

Every so often, something possessed you, and you had to find the nearest instrument to write with. The gods then force your hand to draw shapes and figures that make up your prophecy. You don't remember what you write. But when you came around, there's always paper and ink strewn across the room freely.

Whatever you write will come to pass. That was the nature of your Quirk.

As you offer no interpretation, you're not a seer. Merchants don't produce anything. They only offer what is already in circulation.

You remember that a few springs ago, in the middle of embroidery class, you had written that a storm was coming. A fate-changing choice was approaching, and what you decided then would alter the fate of many.

To you, a child then, it was a mild annoyance that came with a volatile Quirk.

To the adults...

The gods were speaking.

Apparently, all of Edo had open ears.

You finished your education quietly, learning to handle an abacus for your family's business. Producing paper was common, but selling it took connections and good-standing.

While the merchant was barely tolerated, paper was needed everywhere. How convenient.

One day, while you were busy organizing the records of sales in Musutafu, your aunt and uncle finally approached you after whispering amongst themselves for the entire day.

They had been doing that for a while now. You were young, not blind.

"As you know," Aunt began gruffly, "We have taken you in since your parents perished in that dreadful fire years ago."

You nodded, knowing that your aunt only began with that when she wanted to remind you of the family's stakes in something. You have no memories of your parents.

"And you have bloomed into womanhood. Getting you to flower has taken much of our time and expense."

Ah. Somehow, the matter of your womanhood was also only brought up when Aunt wanted to talk about...

"We must consider your options for marriage."

Yes, there it was. You prepared yourself, playing with your hair idly knowing that your aunt was about to launch into a tirade about responsibility while listing some boring bachelors you'd be pawned off to.

Instead, your aunt took your hand and squeezed it earnestly. Her eyes glistened with pity.

"Forgive me, child. And may your mother forgive me. But we received a letter from Edo, and... There's nothing that we can..."

Edo? The capital? What would that city full of pampered snobs have anything to do with you?

Before you could recognize your aunt was close to crying in front of you, your uncle appeared to comfort her and take her away.

"Girl," he began. Uncle almost never called you by name. You wondered if he even remembered it.

"You must meet a matchmaker tomorrow. She's come from Edo as a courtesy and favor of the shogunate. Nothing like this has happened to any of the merchant families, so don't disappoint us."

A matchmaker? You knew for a fact that your family couldn't afford such a service nor would they think it necessary. What was going on?

Before you could ask, Uncle hushed his wife as he led her away. It's not as if the rice paper screen doors muffled much though... You heard the barest whisper of your aunt as she cried, "They'll eat her alive."

You still had your duties to attend to, things to be cleaned, dinner to be served.

They went past like a blur, your mind still occupied by the possibilities. Why now? The harvest was being collected, and that meant paper would be at high demand to record rice yield and taxation. This was not the appropriate time for your family to negotiate marriage when they needed everyone to handle the workload.

Morning came and the matchmaker was here. She arrived by kago, and you thought to yourself how lucky for the bearers that their mistress was so small.

She was a very short woman who carried her age on her back. A stick helped her along, and she greeted your uncle. Aunt lavished her with apologies and inquiries of how difficult the journey must have been.

"To receive the venerable Shuuzenji Chiyo at our doorstep is an unthinkable honor...!" Your aunt concluded.

"Ah, has my reputation reached even here? I can't wait to get to work." She turned to look at you, her eyes widened just enough for you to see a twinkle in her eyes.

The matchmaker spoke as she walked towards your home, not even allowing your aunt to guide her. "The day is early but the journey back is always long. No good for these bones. I need private audience with the girl. And some tea please."

Shocked, Aunt stood still for a moment before rushing to get the door. "Excuse me, but shouldn't we be present to discuss—"

"Oh no. What I have to say is for the bride-to-be's ears only."

You were confused because this went against everything you knew about the process. No one dared to question the matchmaker though. Before you could react, you were whisked into a room separate from the rest of the house. Tea and seat cushions were prepared, and the wizened woman took a sip before speaking.

"You must be very confused. It's annoying that even in my old age I have to assuage the fears of the shogunate."

You followed her action, taking a sip to stall for time.

The matchmaker was obviously impatient as she said, "Nothing to say? Speak girl, your future is at stake!"

She certainly wasn't mincing words.

You couldn't either. You said, "I'm unused to people asking for what I want. But please... tell me what's happening."

Shuuzenji sighed before replying, "Your Quirk. It's a danger to Edo, my girl. Let's say you write something that can be interpreted as a challenge. Depending on who reads it, it can be good or bad news for the rest of us."

You had a feeling that had something to do with it. You knew that whenever you wrote something, your writing was confiscated by either your sensei or aunt. Were they sending it to Edo all along?

"But it's not something I control," you said.

"Exactly," the old woman said as she almost slammed her teacup back on to the table. "They expect you to be controlled like any other young woman— through marriage. And I'm sorry to say, no matter how clever you are, marriage is unavoidable for a woman your age."

With how unexpectedly this situation came about, the reality hadn't sunk in. What she said was true— you were to be married, and that was that. You asked, "Will I ever see my family again?"

"If your parents were still alive, they might have been able to prolong the negotiations until the court tired of you. But it seems your uncle just wants to be finished with this business as quickly as possible."

At least that didn't surprise you. "Uncle never did like it when he had to handle capital business."

"He's a smart man!" the matchmaker laughed. "It would be best for you to finish this business as quickly as possible as well."

"… You mean find a husband? Who would that be?"

"Now, we have to figure that out don't we? I usually do a full reading of your chart and Quirk for the best possible match, but considering your predicament... I will give you a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yes. Lucky you, getting to choose your husband! Many women would beg to be in your position."

Would they? You think it's an abhorrent concept to be pressed into this position in the first place. Nothing was demanded or asked from you and suddenly, all the merchant families expected great things out of this one-sided affair. "If I must do this... Then please, tell me the families I have to offer myself to."

You must have either looked frustrated or pitiful for the matchmaker snorted as she drank more tea. "Don't give me that look, girl. I'm not about to throw you into a den of wolves."

From her obi, the matchmaker took out a folded wad of paper. Spreading it out on the table, you could see that it was an ornate illustration of the zodiac, all twelve animals inked around a circle.

"I'm not about to throw you at someone twelve years your senior or junior either," Shuuzenji added teasingly. "This is sensitive information to be hidden away from prying eyes. Look closer."

Indeed, something was off about the chart. The matchmaker pointed at several points of the paper, and you saw that there were names inscribed.

 _Iida Tenya - Shinsou Hitoshi - Bakugo Katsuki - Todoroki Shouto_

It dawned on you that these were the names of the men you could marry.

You had to ask something though.

"... Why give me a choice?"

The matchmaker was silent for a moment before speaking, "That has baffled me since I was told to match you. But you must know you are the not the first with such a Quirk— the shogunate knows well not to strangle fate but to guide it. You wrote that the day will come you determine the fates of many others. This is the day."

As you contemplated her words, Shuuzenji spoke on.

"You understand now? Then let us begin. My first and warmest recommendation would have to be Tenya. He is of a good family of excellent standing. Their Quirks generally improve their movement speed. They will treat you well and fairly, as they have treated their subjects in their position as _shugo_ — governors."

An auspicious match... But this list was sent from Edo. "There must be a catch."

"Smart child. There's always a catch. Since his brother's death, Tenya has become withdrawn and too serious. His parents believe a wife will cheer him, but there's no guarantee."

You thought that of all the reasons to marry, that one was certainly less ignoble than you expected.

"The second is Hitoshi. His family has served Edo for as long as I can remember— but now, they are but retainers to a _tozama daimyo_."

"Retainer to whom?"

"A daimyo whose family was on the wrong side of the Battle of Yuuei."

You knew vaguely from lessons on history what that was—the battle between the man who stole Quirks and the man who was the pillar of justice. No marks in guessing which side then.

"The marriage will be a quiet affair, if you wish this whole thing to be discreet. I must say... I have little information to give you on the boy. I don't even know what his Quirk is."

If the family didn't divulge his Quirk then you knew this couldn't be a Quirk marriage. What Quirks children inherited depended on the parents after all, so what did they gain from this?

The matchmaker continued, "You might have heard of Katsuki. He's the samurai who led Yuuei to victory in many battles with his explosive Quirk and temperament. He's since been charged with training the men in Yuuei, but who knows what he truly wants? I say its likely he's seeking marriage as a stepping stone to whatever agenda he has."

You've heard of him certainly; many men and even more boys thought him to be the epitome of what samurai should embody. But for you to be the wife of one? It's entirely different worlds.

"It will be difficult. But not quite as difficult as the last one."

The one name you recognized for sure.

"Shouto. Yes, the very one. The youngest son of the daimyo of Musutafu."

You were a merchant girl, the furthest thing away from the light of the lords. This couldn't be possible...

"... You will not be able to divorce him under any circumstances. With the marriage, your connection with your old family will be almost entirely severed and without a mother, you have no home to return to."

Those were the hard truths.

"Think wisely, child. Edo is abuzz with news of the patriarch's viciousness. Don't let the fine silks deceive you. You will not enter their household unscathed. It will be either your sanctuary or prison."

With how thoroughly the matchmaker gave you these descriptions, you had much to consider.

Today was the day. For better or worse, where would your fate take you?


	2. 一 Iida

You needn't think of it for too long. After all, if marriage was unavoidable, you'd rather stick with what's known and accessible.

You knew of the Iida family— families of _shugo daimyo_ lineage were increasingly uncommon under the shogunate, and the fact they were still in such high esteem meant they had unquestionable standing.

You had your decision. You said, "If you recommend it... I would be a fool not to ask for Tenya."

The matchmaker suddenly laughed, almost spilling her tea. "My, it's been a while since someone's listened to me! If that is your final decision girl, I will make the arrangements immediately."

There was something you hadn't asked yet, but sat at the back of your mind anyway. You inquired, "But what of my dowry? Uncle and Aunt never prepared one for me..."

Chuuzenji frowned, and her expression was strained enough that for a moment you almost expected she'd say she was the one paying for it.

She said softly, but darkly, "You didn't hear it from me, but... Your dowry is covered by the Emperor himself. From one child of the gods to another."

W...What?!

Somehow, that left a sinking feeling in your gut. It felt as if you were but a puppet being played by shadowed hands. Just how far up the shogunate did this go?

You couldn't delve on it for longer, as the matchmaker had already risen from her seat to slide the door open. She began to speak in a murmur, her back turned to you.

"—chan... Please live long and happily."

And with that, she left.

You couldn't rise from your seat just yet. You thought to yourself that you had entered this room a lowly orphan in a merchant household— and you would leave as the betrothed of a man administering a domain as close as one could be to the shogun without being in Edo.

When you heard the gasps and shocked exclamations of the rest of your family outside, you knew it was time to rise.

* * *

The journey was long— not by physical units, perhaps, but by the length of it. You never had the opportunity to travel as business was conducted by Uncle. Negotiations between publishers, artisans, and merchants were a constant topic of conversation in your household, but that also meant location was an abstraction.

Technically, the governors were elected by daimyo to watch over their lands while the daimyo were busy gambling away rice in Edo every other year. But the Iidas were placed very close to Edo as the shogunate daimyo they served was the one people called the Lord Mouse. The daimyo of Yuuei— lord over the large domain next to Edo given to the victors of the Battle of Yuuei.

So at least you weren't going straight to Edo.

Still, it was jarring, to be seated in a well-decorated _norimono_ headed to Yuuei when you probably hadn't been even a couple of ri away from home.

You felt the padded seat and the wood. It smelled of pine, a quite expensive wood.

In comparison, your hempen clothes felt plain indeed.

You woke to the palanquin finally lowering and someone announcing your arrival. When you stepped out, a line of attendants prostrated themselves to greet you.

From their dress, you could tell they staffed the Iida estate; the family's _mon_ was emblazoned on their clothes and on the banners they held.

You were frozen in place. Did you have to walk through the path they made? Unsure what to do, you thanked the men who carried you this long distance, but they only lowered their heads in discomfort.

You took a few hesitant steps until you heard the rushed clattering of footsteps. Turning to your side, you saw a young woman around your age, half bowing and half clutching her knees as she tried to steady her breath.

"M-Mistress! I'm so sorry for my insolence but—" she quickly prostrated herself. "This one is to lead you to the estate!"

You almost instinctively matched her bow, but you remembered you were (nearly) the lady of the house now. That would embarrass the both of you. Instead, you clumsily tapped her shoulder to motion her to rise, and you replied, "U-Uh, sure. Yes. Thank you. Lead the way."

Finally rising, her brown hair bounced as it framed her face. She spoke as she walked by your side, "Y-Yes, of course! This one is called Ochako! To serve you and die for you is my purpose!"

Die for you...?! That was drastic! You quickened your pace to get away from the many attendants who made your path. You replied, "T-Thank you...?! But that won't be necessary! Um... Please, speak comfortably with me."

"C-Comfortably, Mistress...?!" Her eyes widened, but her gaze lowered as she said, "I, uh, can't do that!"

"Oh... You can't, huh..." This was too awkward. You couldn't even speak in a refined manner that was expected from a lady, so how was it that you were to receive this sort of speech from your apparent "lessers"?!

You heard a shuffle behind you, and you realized that the attendants were working to unload your dowry— boxes upon boxes of goods that you wouldn't even be able to name. Looking forward, you could see the Iida estate. But it was shaped like nothing you expected.

"Ah—" Ochako began, "It's quite unique, isn't it Mistress? It's an old, pre-shogunate building. Governors aren't allowed to own land, but the Iidas are such an old family they have this residence..."

You nodded, still looking at it with wonder. It was truly picturesque, nestled in a valley like all ideal homes.

"You seem to know a lot, Ochako," you said idly.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry if I came off as arrogant, Mistress...!"

Huh?! Did you come off as annoyed?! You dismissed it, saying, "No, no! Not at all, really! Just— It's nice to have someone who knows their lord so well!"

Ochako laughed a little sheepishly as she said, "I come from a family of carpenters and construction workers! It's said my family's the one who helped lay the foundation for the Iidas."

You relaxed slightly. Then Ochako likely knew the estate very well— perfect to fill the gaps in your own knowledge. You asked, "Does that mean you know Iida well?"

" _Iida-dono_ , you mean?"

Ah, right. The lord of the domain was Tenya's father still. "I mean his son, Tenya."

"Ah!" She said, with a slight clap of her hands. "Right, you haven't met the young lord! I think you'll like him very much, Mistress. The Iidas have few enemies and many friends. For a good reason! They treat everyone well."

That was a relief. For a moment, when you saw all those attendants waiting for you, you feared that you were entering the home of an oppressive lord, one who would rule over you as your presence did to those servants.

Ochako continued, "I've never had complaints serving the Iidas. Well, except the fact their estate is so far away from the gates! Having an old home does that, I guess. Oops, I'm running my mouth again...! Apologies, Mistress!"

You shook your head, rather aggressively this time. "Please, no apologies needed! Um, please call me—"

"By your given name, Mistress?!" Ochako gasped. "I couldn't possibly—" She stopped dead in her tracks as she suddenly stared at you— at what you were wearing specifically. Ochako began to sweat a little, and she slapped her cheeks as she said to herself, "Oh no, I'm off schedule... Oh no—"

While wondering if you should say anything, she placed her hands on your shoulders and looked at you quite seriously. "I'll beg your forgiveness after this Mistress, but in my ignorance, I forgot that you've just had a long journey! You must need some fresh change of clothes and a bath!"

"E-eh? I'm fine but thank—"

She gently touched your hand, and suddenly— you were floating?!

"W-What's going on...?!" You said, still floating. But before you could float off into the heavens, Ochako still held on to you and ran toward a beaten down and much less defined path. You were a kite, being led by your servant.

"It's my Quirk! Forgive me for treating you like laundry, Mistress, but we have to goooo!"

Ochako ran and you flew across the fields with a few shrub-like trees. You realized that they bore fruit... yuzu?

The scent filled your senses, and only when Ochako shouted did you see that you were close to the outer part of the estate.

"Tsuyu-chan! Prepare the baths for me, quick!"

There was a small garden circling a pond in front of the building, and among the bushes emerged a girl who looked very much like a frog. She replied quite casually, "The Mistress is here? Hello, kero." She bowed slightly.

You waved, unsure what to make of this situation.

The frog continued, "It's already set. You forgot the Mistress's kosode, didn't you?" The way she said everything without any sense of urgency astounded you.

" _Tsuyu-chan!_ " Ochako said, flustered. She quickly turned a corner to a smaller building. "... I did yeah! So let's try our best not to get chewed out by the Mistress!"

Pulling you into the building, Ochako steepled her hands, and you felt the weight of the sky on your shoulders once more. Before you could say anything to her, she bowed quickly and ran off, presumably to attend to her very urgent and delayed duties.

Other attendants rushed in and began to practically tear off your clothes. Ushered into a bath with a wooden tub, you were scrubbed quickly and placed to soak in water that smelled of... Yuzu?

What was with the Iidas and yuzu?

A ribbit alerted you of the presence of...

"Tsuyu?" you called.

She bowed as she entered the room and opened her mouth to unfurl a very long tongue. With it, she brought a bucket of hot water and... yuzu, yet again. Seeing that you were staring at the very bright fruits, the frog smiled a little.

"I forget you're not from here, Mistress. The Quirk the Iidas have are fueled by yuzu. Which also explains this." She pointed at the mon on her coat.

Ah... You saw it now. It was a yuzu flower.

Tsuyu added, "This wasn't the way I wanted to meet you Mistress but... Life is a little weird like that." She gently began to pour more hot water into the tub, and you gathered your knees to your chest as you sunk deeper into the warmth.

Life sure was weird. You certainly didn't expect to fly through a yuzu farm or be bathed in citrine water by servants.

You might as well make friends with them now, before wedding negotiations got too crazy.

"Could you tell me more about the Iidas, Tsuyu?"

"You mean your husband-to-be, Mistress?" Tsuyu said, cutting straight to the point. She stirred the water with one hand, while resting her head with the other. "I'm sure Ochako-chan has said something but... I think you'll be happy, Mistress. He's a bit strange, but most good men are."

"Strange? If that's the worst you can say of him then..."

Both you and Tsuyu laughed, and she brought a wet cloth to help clean your hair. Letting the steam of the water fill your nostrils, you tried to clear your head. The servants certainly seemed happy— and Aunt always did say the real measure of a lord was the satisfaction of his subjects.

Still, something bothered you. Nobody had mentioned it, and you suspected there was good reason nobody talked about it.

But if you were to join this household...

Quietly, you asked, "... What happened to his brother?"

You could feel her stiffen as she stopped cleaning your hair, and you suddenly felt awful putting her in this position. Before she could say anything though, you heard the clattering of foot steps.

Ochako appeared, out of breath once more. She put aside a change of clothes before she said, "Mistress! I've come to tell you that the negotiations have to be postponed for tomorrow. A landslide's blocked the Lord and Lady Iida's route back from Edo!"

You thought to yourself that relative to a normal timeline for a prenuptial meeting, you'd prefer this pace. But you nodded, saying, "That's really too unfortunate...! I would've liked to see my new parents."

"This would be the perfect time to take you to your quarters personally but..." Ochaco hunched her head in apology. "Your dowry and wedding gifts haven't been arranged correctly...! We were going to do it during the negotiations but now..."

"That's okay, Ochako. Really. You can take your time," you said, trying to reassure her.

She sighed deeply, and faced Tsuyu. "Tsuyu-chan, can you please amuse the Mistress while we tidy things?"

The frog girl ribbited, "It's what I'm good at. You should go, Ochako-chan."

Leaving with a bow, the clattering of footsteps started again and then became distant. Tsuyu helped you finish your bath, and you were dressed in the lightest kosode you've ever worn in your life. The bath maiden led you to a small garden to cool off before she turned to speak to you.

"Mistress... If you could be so kind as to let me make a suggestion..."

You were never going to get used to these submissive turns of phrases. You nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"You want to meet the young lord, yes?"

That was unexpected. "Yes...? Would that be possible?"

Tsuyu looked at the darkening skies and said, "At this hour, he should be at the family dojo, training by himself. I think it may be a good chance for you to speak with him."

"I-Isn't that a little presumptuous of me?" While you were exceedingly curious, facing the reality of having to actually meet your husband was nerve-wracking.

Tsuyu smiled with a ribbit. "Something tells me the young lord won't mind at all."

She pointed towards a separate building, one that looked much newer than the others. She walked the way to the building with you until she gestured to one of the doors.

Bowing to take her leave, she left you alone.

You heard the muffled shouts of a man practicing swordplay.

With a dry swallow, you felt your heartbeat on your palms.

Sliding the door just slightly to take a peek, the musk of male labor hit your face immediately. It was the dojo alright.

In the center of the room was the tallest man you've ever seen.

Every strike of the air with his practice sword was punctuated with a shout, and even in the dimming of the day, you could see he glistened with sweat.

His dark hair was wet, and his kimono jacket was even darker. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and you could see he was—slowly taking— the jacket off—

This was the moment you remember you had never seen a man strip before. You must have gasped as he suddenly looked straight at you peeking from the door.

Your hands slippery, you fell into the room hands first and you nearly strained your neck to look up at him.

Before a word could come out of your mouth, his expression of shock quickly changed into one of wide-eyed realization and wonder.

"... **Dearest?!** "

W-What?!

Too intimate! Too close! Too sudden! Scandalous! You reddened immediately, and he must have noticed as he quickly waved his hands strangely in front of him.

" _A-Apologies!_ Yes, see my theory was calling you that would help you acclimatize better but— I realize I might be— No! Hello, I'm Iida Tenya!" He immediately went to you and got on his knees, shouting, "I'll take care of you to your old age, don't worry! **To death this marriage will last!** "

What was wrong with this estate?! Proclaiming such things the moment they met a stranger! You quickly straightened your posture into a parody of a _seiza_ and for some reason shouted back, "Right, yes! I'm— I'm to be your wife!" Bewildered, it took you a moment before you prostrated yourself before him. " **P-Please take care of me!** "

"Wait, but, we're not married yet so— This isn't proper, is it?!" He stooped over to assure you, but you were already in the process of rising. You hit his chin with your head, and it bounced you straight into his...

Well, very ample and very wet chest.

A heat rose to your head with such speed and fierceness that you thought steam would pour out of your ears. As if you touched a hot pan, you threw yourself off of him, dizzy.

"A-Are you _okay_?!" Tenya yelled, rubbing his chin. "Oh, where _are_ the maids—"

"I'm fine! _I'm fine_ , I'm—"

You would have been fine if your Quirk didn't decide this was the perfect time for the gods to speak.

You began to fall backwards, and you let go.

* * *

You finally woke to a male voice saying your name, and sounds slowly began to make sense as if you were being taken out of water. Feeling your limbs, you tried to lift yourself, but something weighed your hand down.

Your fingers squirming, you turned your head to see... a _tanto_ in your hand?

"Feeling better, wife of mine...?!"

... E-Embarrassing. You would have said something in reply, but you felt absolutely exhausted. Your Quirk usually wasn't this draining, so you could only blearily blink as you tried to orientate yourself.

You were... at the Iida estate. In the dojo. You met Tenya and— you were in his arms.

... **Truly embarrassing!**

Rolling your head to the other side, what you saw finally stunned you into lucidity.

Carved on to one of the wooden pillars was a simple statement.

 _The forest offers no contentment. Only death._


	3. 一 Shinsou

A quiet affair... That was most appealing to you. You had led a quiet life until now and assumed you would lead a quiet but comfortable life to the grave.

It was still a gamble, to be sure. You thought yourself the last person to jump into a marriage knowing so little of the groom, but given the options it felt right.

"... I'd like to marry Hitoshi."

The matchmaker is silent for a moment until she croaked, "An unusual choice, but perhaps it's not quite strange given the circumstances. You don't want to draw attention to yourself, is that it?"

You wanted to be honest with her, since after all, the matchmaker was so honest with you. With a bit of hesitation, you said, "I only worry about my dowry..."

"It won't take much to marry a retainer," she replied simply. "If you're deciding this based on concern for your family's welfare, then I'll at least tell you that you've friends in high places."

"What does that mean?"

"The shogunate is paying for this marriage. That is all." Sipping her tea, Chuuzenji didn't elaborate.

That could've meant anything. All that meant to you at the moment was that your family wasn't paying for it; whatever you decided, you could do so without guilt.

Peace, without a price.

"… Even with that in mind, my choice remains the same."

"Then I'll make the arrangements," the matchmaker said. "You're a smart girl. I would hope you know what you're doing."

You really only had one strategy at this point. "A simple marriage for a simple life."

At that, Chuuzenji smiled wistfully as she opened the door.

"Unfortunately, girl, of all choices... That one is not yours to make."

* * *

Life was much the same for you for the next weeks. The arrangements were made, and you were told that your husband-to-be had asked permission from his daimyo to marry. Approval would be slow, but that suited you fine.

You could only fill those weeks with speculation. You hoped that he would not be cruel, and that you could run a sensible household at the very least. The harvest made you even further averse to sentiment. There were mouths to feed, taxes to divide, and paper to sell.

Tidying your room, you found an unopened letter on the top of your desk. Curious— Aunt hadn't told you of any incoming mail. You weren't one to receive much of anything anyway.

Opening it, you found it written entirely in hiragana for your benefit, so it couldn't have been meant for anyone else.

 _Meet me in the tea house at Tatoin. Prepare for the negotiations. Bring nothing but the clothes on your back._

... Curious. Tatoin was a small town located between Yuuei and Musutafu and was a popular town to rest in during one's long journey to Edo.

There was only one ongoing negotiation you were aware of— that of your own marriage. The last statement was an implicit message to go by yourself as well.

There was nothing to indicate when it was written or delivered. Did that man really expect you to come this short notice to a strange place by yourself?

The nerve of him...! You supposed there was not much else you could do when your aunt and uncle were both away running the family business.

If this was a game your husband-to-be was going to play, you were not going into this marriage without a few strong words.

Folding the note away into your obi, your fixed your hair and put on your sandals. There was a boat nearby that went all the way to Tatoin; if you told the ferryman your name, he would charge your family later. Aunt and Uncle would just have to learn where you went from the billing.

Luckily, it was early in the day so you had time to reach the riverbank. You kept a steady pace; the note didn't indicate urgency, and you would hate to appear disoriented at the meeting. Your wooden sandals rattled on the jetty, long grass tickling your ankles.

You stood at the end of a line of people waiting to get on to the boats. You felt rather out of place. Most of the patrons were dragging large sacks along with them; they presumably had business in Tatoin or Edo. You had nothing but a small paper to lead you to an engagement, and you wondered if you were always to be ruled by inked parchment.

The ferryman barked a last call for the ride, and you seated yourself at the boat's edge.

You looked back only once to see the hatched roof of your home at a distance, nestled in maple. You were going to come back soon— that was what you thought then. You wouldn't have known that was the last time you'd see home in a long while.

Bored, you let down a hand to tickle the river's surface. It was much cooler than the muggy air, and you closed your eyes enjoying the sounds of mayflies and frogs.

... Until an odd rustle of the reeds startled you.

You swore you saw something from the corner of your eye... Something about it told you it could not have been a simple beast.

In fact, ever since you left your home it felt like a shadow was following your every move...

It had to be your tired mind playing tricks, right?

You stared at your own reflection, your silhouette breaking the orange of the sky. Reeds framed your view, with some sparrows passing by.

But nothing happened until you finally docked at Tatoin's wharf.

It was just as bustling and confusing as you expected. Merchants and traders of all sorts lined the port and the busy streets. You could see monks and entourages of pilgrims making their rounds for alms. Misplaced straw hats and abandoned sandals decorated the dirt roads. Common prostitutes threw themselves on to tired travelers who could be weak to the promise of a warmed bed.

And at every corner were shady characters who seemed hungry for prey.

You centered yourself. The tea house. Right.

If you were constantly moving, nothing would stop you. Of course. Surely.

You shuffled quickly to find the tea house. You were even more frustrated at that note now—how could such a busy town have a single tea house to refer to? You could see there were at least half a dozen entertaining anyone they could fit on to their terrace.

Just as you were about to turn around, you heard a whisper right at your ear.

 _Keep going._

Turning your head sharply, you saw there was nobody. From your other ear, another whisper.

 _Look for the cat._

Again, nobody. The ambiance of chatter from the crowded street was constant, so you knew there was no way a single voice could be so clear.

But those were the only clues given to you. You had to move on. You walked for a while until the wharf was just a smudge against the horizon.

Eventually, you did see a tea house that proudly hung a wooden carving of a sleeping cat outside its entrance. There was nothing else like it. Drunkards, merrymakers, and businessmen made up the establishment.

You were about to enter the building, but you heard someone clear their throat. A man, his face hidden under a straw hat, gestured to the open cushion adjacent to him.

Pausing for just a moment, you realized only one person would expect your appearance. The one who wrote the letter. You took the seat, your feet hanging off the terrace.

The sound of loud drunken revelry surrounded you.

"I should thank you for coming..." he said, taking off his hat. "But what I should thank you most for is accepting my proposal."

The man's wild violet hair was at odds with his stoic face. His eyes were sunken into his head, indicating a lack of sleep—or perhaps perpetual boredom. The eerie paleness of his skin only accentuated his wan features.

"Are you... Shinsou-san?"

"Yes. And you're the bride," he answered plainly, putting aside his hat.

For a man who put his apparent bride through an entire ordeal just to meet him, he was quite spiritless. Annoyed, you said, "I have a name you know."

"I know." He paused as he received a tray with two cups of tea from a server. "My family's been collecting your papers for years."

... The Shinsos were the one collecting your papers? You didn't even know when was the earliest your Quirk manifested, but that still meant years of your prophecies...

Your voice faltering, you said, "But... My sensei and aunt always denied that they took the papers..."

"Let's just say we're quite... persuasive. But that's not why I'm here." He took a cup and pushed the tray towards you. "Take some tea."

While you took the cup, you watched him take a sip when you had hundreds of thoughts with no words to speak them.

You had a question at least. You asked, "Are you here to... claim me already?"

He looked at you with a narrowed brow, as if offended. "Are you a package of rice for me to claim? No, I have a proposal. And not one of marriage."

You suddenly heard the smash of a teacup, and you looked inside to see a server profusely apologizing to a patron. Hitoshi, however, didn't even bother to look. Instead, his expression was heavy with deliberation.

"I need you to work as an _oiran_."

"... Oiran? Like... Like—" You made the gesture of stabbing long hair pins into your hair and he nodded.

Oiran were extravagant courtesans of Edo, members of a floating world still different from that of the civilian or lord. If they didn't have exaggerated hair pins, then they had robes that flowed smoother than most waterfalls.

This all felt like a prolonged joke until you recalled whispers from your town of poor families selling their daughters to pleasure houses for the money. It was a desperate measure, for girls without a future or incredible debt.

Could it be the Shinsos were in financially dire straits...?! Was this why this match felt entirely without any reference?

Breathless, you choked, "Are you... going to... use me like a slave—"

He looked baffled before it dawned on him what it sounded like he was proposing. "... No. No, it's certainly not what you're thinking—"

"I thought a dowry was sent to your family already—"

"This isn't about the money," he said firmly. "But... On the topic of my family... As you're aware, I'm a retainer to a daimyo of a domain far away from Edo."

The approval of the shogun could be inferred from proximity, so at least he confirmed what you already knew.

You must have looked worried still as he gestured to your still untried teacup. "Please, drink. This will take some time to explain."

So you finally took a sip for your parched throat as you listened to him.

He breathed in sharply before he started, "A lord favored by the shogun visited our domain under the pretense of joining a hunting party. It was considered an uncommon honor to receive such a guest, so we held a banquet."

Hitoshi seemed to have a habit of leaving his lips parted, but now it almost seemed he was baring his teeth. With a strained voice, he continued, "But shortly after the banquet night... Our previous daimyo was killed, along with many servants. We have many witnesses saying they were last seen with the guest."

You noticed his hands were shaking, despite his restraint in showing any emotion.

"The shogun forbade investigation. The guest left freely, feigning innocence the entire way before the blood was even cold."

You felt numb. While the tea warmed your insides, a cold sickness took hold of your stomach. How could that happen? Troubled, you asked, "Surely... your lord, even as a _tozama daimyo_ , wouldn't have suffered silently at such an offense?"

"Through the shogun's order, our new lord forbade us from pressing the matter as well."

You stared at the terrace floor in shock. How could the shogun... How could there be no justice? And why would a daimyo do such a thing under his host's roof?

Hitoshi must have read the disturbed look on your face as he sighed deeply as if in agreement.

"... Our domain supplies spies and assassins for the shogunate. It's the only reason we were kept alive. We know more than anyone that justice is a legal fiction."

Your eyes widened. Spies and assassins...

Hitoshi was from the land of _shinobi_. Just how more convoluted was this getting?

"But some of us have suffered for too long. We've tracked the man to Edo, and he frequents the red light district."

You blurted out your first thought. "Why not kill him then?"

He smiled sardonically at that. "Don't waste your breath, do you? That would immediately put suspicion on our lord, and he would be forced into harakiri to save face."

... Ah. Well, that would certainly stop the most direct approach...

"He frequents one brothel in particular. We're to monitor his activity strictly. This is also where you come in." He pointed to you, amid a sip of your tea.

"We're planting evidence suggesting he is planning on colluding with ronin and power-hungry businesses to expand his territory. The shogun can tolerate the murder of servants, but treason is on its own realm of offenses. We need someone in the brothel to make sure of the evidence—and you know how to create mercantile records, don't you?"

As he spoke, more of the plot was beginning to come together. You were, in fact, the one who handled many of the records and receipts of your family's business. He, of course, knew this as his family were the ones collecting your writing.

"I can, yes..." You said, still in thought. "A daimyo visiting a brothel isn't exactly incriminating though."

He nodded in agreement. "It isn't. But using an enemy's currency is damning."

"... You're going to swap his payments with counterfeit." Your head rose at your understanding. You've heard of unscrupulous merchant houses using such tactics to run out competition. It somehow didn't sit well with you that the strategy of a shinobi was so similar to what you had seen.

"We have other operations to stuff the estate with bad credit. It'll be irrefutable."

Revenge was a dish best served cold, and you finally fathomed the chilling depths of the operation.

Hitoshi continued, "Think of this as a seasonal contract. At the brothel, you'll claim you need money for your dowry and serve as an attendant to one of the head courtesans—one of the most prestigious _tayu_ of the district. The tayu knows of the mission. Eventually, that guest will request the tayu, and you will be creating the records meanwhile."

He said _that guest_ with such venom it made you flinch. Hitoshi misinterpreted it as apprehension, and he held his hand up to assure you. "Don't worry, as an attendant you won't have to actually use your body. So long as you're engaged to me, nothing will happen to you. Not that anyone will know we're 'engaged' but..."

This is was all too much to take in. From one conversation sprung so many revelations you could barely keep up with it. You bit your lip. While everything made sense, you weren't some shadowy warrior or anything. You said, "You realize... You're asking a lot from me. The injustice you faced is unforgivable but— I'm going into this situation blind."

There was a pause, and you stared at your teacup, your head heavy. Hitoshi then said, "This is a selfish request on my part, I know. You were also pressured into this marriage. But I'm hoping the darkness of two futures can bring some light."

He dug through his haori until he took out a paper. Unfolding it open, he slid it across the floor to you.

There were some legal and technical terms you couldn't read, but your eyes were drawn to the beginning of one line in particular.

 _"Of my own will I, Shinsou Hitoshi, have separated from my wife and release her from my household..."_

A... A letter of divorce?! You weren't even married yet! You held the paper incredulously, and you looked at Hitoshi for an explanation. But he offered no obvious answer through expression alone.

Quietly, he said, "Your dowry isn't from your family, is it? At the end of this operation, you'll end your 'career' to marry me. After a short while you will submit this letter to Edo. I will send the very dowry used to put you into this situation back with you to your family."

You were stunned. If he were sending the dowry back, Hitoshi truly meant only to conduct his mission; this was no marriage out of need for convenience, money, or even your body.

Even with all the twists of the plot, it was a clean ending. You could go back home with no-one else the wiser and you just a bit richer.

You were about to give him back the paper, but he shook his head.

"Keep it. It's your leverage. It's not a proposal if I held all the terms."

Folding the paper with your stiff hands, you tucked it into your obi. You couldn't help but wonder aloud, "Of all girls... Why me, though?"

"This mission is a secret. From both my lord and the shogun. I'm a retainer and you're a merchant girl— nothing that would attract attention."

Those were simple facts, and you nodded. But it felt too simple, too convenient...

A joyless grimace broke his impassive face, and he muttered, "And I want to believe one can fight the fate determined by the Quirk you're born with."

You wondered if he were speaking from experience. Despite all this information, there was still one thing you didn't know about the man.

"Shinso-san... What exactly is your Quirk?"

Before he could reply, you heard the shriek of a server and a man was thrown between you two, crashing into the tray and tea cups. You heard loud shouting from inside the tea house and both you and Hitoshi stood up to see what could possibly be happening now.

"The hell's wrong with you...?!" one man slurred, clearly drunk. He was the one who threw the other. "From spilling tea all over me... fuckin' stepping over my toes... Doing it on purpose, aren't ya...? At least be sorry...!"

The man lying on the broken tray and shattered tea cup stood up, clearly belligerent. "I'm telling ya, I didn't do it, you overstuffed pig...!" The two raised fists, and you looked away expecting blows.

But Hitoshi said sharply, "Don't be foolish. We didn't pay for a show."

"What did you say—" The two began to shout but stopped. The two men were frozen in place, their limbs slowly lowering. The other apparent revelers inched away from the two who were still just... standing completely still.

" _Pay your tab,_ " Hitoshi commanded. " _Go to the temple and beg forgiveness._ "

And the men... did just that. Without another word, they threw down some coins and left.

An eerie silence fell on the tea house, all patrons staring at the man with the voice of a general. You couldn't help but also stare at him—what just happened?

He muttered, "We have to leave. Now." Taking your hand, the both of you stepped out of the terrace and into the busy streets.

It was late. Few lanterns lit your way, and Hitoshi seemed determined to weave his way into the darkest alleys. He only stopped when you reached a dead end between empty stalls. When he let go of your hand, you had to rub your wrist with how tightly he had gripped you. For a second, you thought he was looking darkly at you, but he was... looking behind you?

"You can come out now."

As if they were part of the shadows themselves, a masked man with six arms and man with the head of a crow emerged seemingly out of nowhere.

The bird-man didn't even address Hitoshi. Instead, he turned to his partner and said, "You're getting sloppy, Shoji. Dropping that cup wasn't very elegant."

At one end of the six arms was a mouth that replied, "My apologies. I'm still clumsy in crowded areas unlike you, Tokoyami..." The man scratched his head with another of his arms.

You recognized that voice... And you had also seen the silhouette of the crow earlier this day.

... Were you being followed from the very beginning?

Eyeing Hitoshi, you saw he was unimpressed with the two, a hand holding his forehead. He said to you, "If they're worth their salt, you should not have met them before, but those two are my compatriots. They're here to safeguard your passage to Edo."

The two bowed to you in greeting, and you felt your head spin.

You had only wished for a simple life.

What were you getting yourself into?


	4. 一 Bakugo

What you were about to answer was nonsensical. There was no reason for you to desire a samurai. You had seen their taxation and yearly stipend from Edo. Compared to the enterprise of merchants, samurai received a pittance.

But age was respected no matter where one went. A samurai of Yuuei commanded prestige to a level your family could only dream of... and if you could combine your business sense with the position of a samurai's wife, you could dream as you please.

The answer was clear.

"I offer myself to Katsuki."

The matchmaker looked at you, puzzled.

"Functionally there's nothing wrong with this match but..."

You were firm in your choice. "I've seen how business is conducted with the samurai. I believe I can do better with their resources."

Chuuzenji squinted at you. "Is that truly all that motivates you, girl?"

"I was given this choice for a reason," you began, voice unwavering. "I should at least choose something for my own betterment."

"So you have ambition, do you?" The matchmaker snorted and said, "Suit yourself. If you can survive Katsuki, perhaps he will finally meet his equal."

As she drained the last of her tea, she asked, quite sharply, "Do you know what firemen do in Edo, girl?"

"... No," you answered, a bit hesitant. Where was this going?

"Once they find the source of the fire, they must cut down the buildings that surround it, to choke it out."

With a loud exasperated sigh, she stood up. She must have known there was nothing she could do to change your mind when you were so resolute. Sliding the door open, the matchmaker left you with her last words of advice.

"So be careful where you make your bed when the fire catches, girl."

* * *

Your aunt and uncle had spoken their farewells a while ago. When you had learned that your dowry wasn't paid by them, you wondered if it was another sign that this was the final cut between you and your family. Once you entered the Bakugo household, there was nothing left to come back to.

Still, even in their absence, your household was always hectic around this time. But it was always for business and not for someone's marriage preparation, least of all your own.

It was the last thing you expected but somehow, you were calm about the situation. For one thing, you already knew the facts.

By law, samurai had a strained income granted to them by their daimyo. In these peaceful times, there was little need for a dedicated armed force. While it was claimed it was to show humility, your aunt and uncle always gossiped that it was to make sure no single lord or samurai could become powerful enough to feed their innate ambitions.

But Bakugo was infamous for keeping a tight leash on his household. Despite that it had been years since war, he remained ever vigilant, taking it upon himself to train all the retainers and vassals in Yuuei. Many famed masters of martial arts and strategists came to Yuuei to hold lectures and demonstrations.

Still, his explosive power was only matched by his equally legendary temper. Although you had little to do with the world of warriors, even you had heard of the epithet he had earned from the Battle of Yuuei.

 _The Demon of Orudera._

Scary... But it wouldn't frighten you away. Whether he liked it or not, you had nothing but to gain from this situation.

You tidied your notes and records into a neat pile and wrapped them in a cloth. You were invited to his parent's home to negotiate the marriage, and since you had no parents yourself, you were to barter for yourself. If the Bakugos tried anything underhanded, you at least had something to back your words.

Orudera wasn't too far away from Yuuei, and therefore not too far away from Edo. You wondered if it was true that winners were born with luck from their mother's bosom.

A man called out in front of your home; the _norimono_ came at the scheduled time. You were ready.

If Katsuki wielded his Quirk into war, then you had ink and paper at your disposal for this marriage.

* * *

Despite the norimono's rather lavish decorations and cushioning, where you arrived was... humble, to say the least. In fact, it didn't look much different from your own home. The roof thatching hadn't been refreshed in a while and a few screen doors had clear signs that patches of paper mulch hid small holes.

Couldn't a samurai family afford to just replace the screens? Was this really where you were supposed to negotiate your marriage with Katsuki...?

Instead of a servant girl or retainer, a woman whose hair was like tightly baled hay came out to greet you with a frighteningly wide smile and an overwhelming air of authority.

"Husband dear, come out! Meet our new daughter!" she called out as she looked at you with marvel. She approached you, rubbing your arms as if to check if you were real. "Aren't you a pretty thing? You're almost wasted on our son. Almost!"

You heard a muffled voice from inside. "Mitsuki, just a second...! You're going to scare the girl...!"

"What, scare off the girl who's going to marry our son? She's got guts of iron, this one!" Mitsuki shouted back, smacking your shoulder several times as she said so. It... hurt. Her youthful looks belied a terrible strength.

You heard the clattering of shoes and then the sliding of the main door. A man who looked rather nondescript but appropriate for a father appeared with a kind smile. "Sorry about that. You can guess who our boy takes after. I'm Bakugo Masaru."

You shifted a little uncomfortably, not sure what to make of this situation. At least you were welcomed? "Um, I haven't met him yet..."

"Oh? Oh, that's right," he said, shaking his head at himself. "You're not from around here, are you? You'll meet him soon; a rain earlier probably delayed his coming from Yuuei."

"I can't believe that boy, sometimes," Mitsuki said with a roll of her eyes. "Late to his own wedding negotiations...!"

"That's out of his hands," Masaru said, gesturing to his wife to take you inside. "Well, he's also the man of his own household now. He'll come as he pleases."

"But that's neither here nor there," Mitsuki said with a deep sigh, sliding open the door. "Come, come! Let's get you some tea."

Fumbling as you tried to find a moment to introduce yourself while also taking off your geta, you rose only to find yourself scooped into an arm trap. Mitsuki seemed determined to squeeze the life out of you. She said, voice shrill, "Oh, I'm just so happy that we get a commoner daughter! You have no idea how afraid we were that we'd get some overbearing strumpet! You know how it is in high society!"

You could've died from confusion or choking. Or both. She let go as quickly as she embraced you, rushing to get the kettle off the coal stove in the _horigotatsu._

Finally understanding what she said, you stopped for a second. Was this her first test? It would look terrible if you were to offend her from the get-go. Taking a seat in front of the hearth, you answered cautiously, "I... don't believe I do."

"Haha, you don't have to play pretend here!" Mitsuki said as walked over to Masaru. Your father-in-law brought the teacups, and she continued as she poured in the hot water. "Old man Bakugo over here's a painter. I used to work at Yoshiwara as his model," she said with a wink, rubbing her husband's arm.

Yoshiwara... That was the red light district of Edo. Your mother-in-law had been a part of the floating world...!

"I was always at his studio so I thought why not just make myself comfortable?"

Masaru sighed with exasperation as he took a seat across from you. "Mitsuki, please... Not all at once...!"

If the Bakugos worked as a painter and model, then...

You blinked a few times. "You're not... a samurai family?"

Mitsuki howled, "Imagine that!"

"Katsuki's the first of his name as a samurai," Masaru began, a bit sheepishly. "He gained his post after the war. He invited us to live with him in Yuuei at some point but... We'd just get in the way."

Due to his fame, you never even considered Katsuki was part of the new line of samurai formed with Yuuei. For a man to rise from an artisan family to become the unquestionable top of the samurai... What sort of man was he?

You thanked your mother-in-law as she served you tea, and as you blew on it to take a sip, you could tell from the texture it was brewed with matcha rather than loose leaf. It was quite a luxurious drink for such a humble home.

As you drank, Masaru and Mitsuki regaled you with stories of Bakugo's childhood. They always knew from the beginning that he was destined for greatness. Neither class nor a small town would restrict him, and they say koi grew according to the waters. So they had easily released him into an army that would later become Yuuei.

The sun soon hid away, and a chorus of frogs accompanied the coming of night.

"But you know," Mitsuki said with a sigh. "Sometimes I wish we had a normal son. I'm grateful Yuuei's raised him into a man, but he can be so—"

"Too much like his mother," Masaru said, earning him a slug on the shoulder. The two laughed, and you could only politely smile.

"Maybe, if Midoriya were still—"

Mitsuki was interrupted by a distant rumble that rushed closer and closer. The thundering stopped outside the house, and you heard the distinct panting of horses. Following the rustling of metal and leather, the door slammed open.

"Oi. I'm here."

It was hard to comprehend where you could even begin to look. The man's hair was much like Mitsuki's but somehow even wilder. A barely hidden scowl shadowed his face, and how his rugged expression was so well-worn contrasted sharply to the spruceness of his black _kataginu_ —a samurai's jacket with dagger-like shoulders. But even his tidy clothing were splattered with mud, something he didn't even bother to dust off. Instead, without another word, he kicked off his _zori_ to reveal his lustrously white tabi socks. His body language screamed irritation with the garments constricting its owner.

"Took you long enough!" barked Mitsuki as she rose to receive him. Practically bullying him to the cushion next to you, she pressed, "Haven't I told you to be gentle with the doors? Sit down!"

Startled by her cutting remarks, you nearly jumped into the man as he took his seat. He glared at you with a brow raised before snorting in acknowledgement at your existence.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, smacking him on the head. You almost spat out your tea in shock. "Show some proper respect Katsuki!"

"Shut up, old hag!" he shouted back. "She's _my_ wife!"

"And _I'm_ your mother! You're in your father's roof now, so you better listen to me for one second!"

Masaru sighed, pressing his temples with his hands. He looked at you as if sorry that you had to witness this.

"I don't have time for this," Katsuki gruffed. He didn't even bother to settle into his cushion and instead swiped the teacup off the platter to drink in one go. Wasn't it scalding hot...?! "Let's just get this wedding over with."

"What are you talking about?! These are just the negotiations—"

"No," he said with terrible finality. "I'm busy at it is, I can't waste two visits when one will do."

Masaru shook his head, saying, "Your petition for marriage couldn't possibly have passed already."

"It hasn't, but it will. This is for your benefit, alright? This is just to show you I'm not marrying some cow!" He leered at you, but his face relaxed for a second. You would have described it as soft until you heard what kind of idiocy he was about to spew.

"... Mom, you checked her teeth and everything too right?"

" _How_ —" You wanted to shout at him _How dare you?!_ , but instead, you too thought of something that interrupted your anger. "... How would you have known if I were a cow or not?"

That stunned both him and his parents. You began to sweat a little. Did you offend them?

... Then Mitsuki began to roar with laughter, with Masaru red trying to stop himself from laughing with her. Your unfortunately-husband-to-be just looked at you confused.

He muttered under his breath, "You think someone would just jump into a marriage without doing some digging?"

Despite his condescending words, Katsuki's expression was of genuine curiosity. That just made you more irritated though. Biting your tongue, you knew that with his presence you'd have to be even more careful with what you said and how you behaved in front of his parents. You weren't going to slip up again.

"But are you serious, Katsuki? You won't even let us invite the elders or anyone from the village?" Mitsuki said.

Masaru nodded in agreement. "Your mother was looking forward to it, Katsuki. And so did I."

"You said you wanted a small, night-time wedding like they do it in Orudera!" Katsuki protested.

Mitsuki objected, "Not _this_ small! Are you kidding?"

The son clenched his fists. "If you wait until the petition passes, you'll have the daimyo breathing down your neck! You want that?"

Katsuki held all the cards now. Despite how Mitsuki and Masaru seemed almost downright jovial despite the argument, you never could learn someone's true character by being in front of them. After all, you've heard of many stories of how the mother-in-law hid her claws, waiting to strike at the slightest provocation.

You had to do something to fix this. Even if basically everything about the situation was unexpected, one could always try to find an advantage anyway. You knew you weren't some hapless girl caught up in a world bigger than herself— but you had to prove it.

"I apologize for my insolence but..." you began, trying to humble yourself. Even if the Bakugos weren't samurai family, they would understand negotiations needed words with weight. "If my husband-to-be desires a wedding in haste, then I am not one to disagree with him."

That stopped the lingering bickering, with Mitsuki and Masaru looking at you with bewilderment. Katsuki faced you as well, but you could not spare a glance at him. After all, it would be rude to look at him directly.

"I only regret I did not bring my wedding hood—"

Katsuki cut you off there, raising a hand. "I wouldn't have come this far without bringing something to back my words. Get up."

Even with his demand, he was already taking your hand to lift you out of your seat anyway. It was such a sudden move that you couldn't protest. Katsuki's hand was burning, and you could feel his pulse, hot and quick. If his energy throbbed like this regularly, what was he like when he was actually incensed...?

Mitsuki called out for her son but, of course, that didn't stop him, and you heard Masaru try to calm her before you were too far to feel the warmth of the hearth.

He led you to the back of the house, reaching the section you knew had to be the private rooms of the Bakugos. Sliding all of the doors on his way without bothering to close them, he reached the terrace that faced the backyard.

The croaking of frogs was almost overwhelming, and fireflies sewed threads of light into the air, but their numbers had dwindled as autumn was approaching. Your eyes were still adjusting to the darkness so you almost didn't notice a strange trio unloading lacquered bins on to the terrace.

"Whoa, is she the girl?!" exclaimed a man with red hair. He nudged another man with yellow hair, and he joined him in gawking at you, saying, "She's hot! Bakugo's really bagged himself a nice one huh?"

"You two! Quiet!" A woman with the skin color of peaches struck them both on the head. "Is that really how you're going to talk to the Lady Bakugo?!"

The two quickly bowed in apology.

"Hey!" bellowed Katsuki. "Stop messing around! Get everything ready!"

The three of them shouted back _HAI!_ at the same time. They stepped onto the terrace with the bins, and the two men you presumed to be Katsuki's vassals followed him to a corner of the house you had passed by. The woman came to you as well, leading you away from them to the opposite wing.

"Don't mind Kirishima and Kaminari, they're just excited," the woman said, rolling her eyes. You realized that the black of her eyes were not just a mere reflection of the night sky. "I'm Mina, samurai of Yuuei! My Quirk is a little gross, but I'll use it to protect you milady!"

You were about to ask what her Quirk was but she practically pushed you into a room with her. After stoking a lantern, she opened one of the bins she brought, and you saw that it contained a cloth of brilliant white. So pristine it was that it seemed to have its own glow even in the dark of the room.

Ah... It was a white _kosode_. Your wedding dress.

Almost entranced, you took it out of the bin and suddenly realized your eyes were wet.

... This part of the whole process was the most banal, most expected, yet your heart clenched with clamminess anyway. This was it. You truly were going to be given away— with nobody but strangers surrounding you.

You had weeks to process it, and still, it hurt.

Even while opening the other bins, Mina must have noticed as she turned to place a hand on your shoulder. "Milady... This is so sudden, isn't it? I even tried telling Bakugo this was too much! Hmph, one of these days he'll understand a woman's heart."

Gently, she helped you to stand and motioned for you to change. Trying to distract yourself with the task at hand, you dressed yourself with the wedding regalia in the bins.

As she took out brushes to pale your skin and redden your lips, she spoke, "Hey, milady, is it true what they say?" She could barely contain a snicker. "Did you see a tail hidden underneath the robes of Bakugo's mother?"

"A... tail?" That was certainly the last thing you expected her to say. "Is that her Quirk?"

"It's said she's actually a kitsune and that's where Bakugo's power comes from...! So I thought maybe you knew." Brushing the tip of your nose, she snickered again, "Oops, I'm gossiping already! But if you know anything, I'll consider it a secret between women, milady."

With a wink, she added the last of rouge and tightened your obi. You smiled, knowing that she was trying to distract you. Finally, the horned girl gingerly placed the _tsunokakushi_ on your head.

The wedding hood... a light silken hat, but it still felt heavy and awkward on you.

Patting away the front of your robes, she led you back out to the terrace. Bakugo was already waiting for you, dressed in formal black-and-gray robes himself. The _mon_ of Yuuei, that of the semi-circular sun rising from the clouds, was emblazoned on the fronts of his haori.

He barely glanced at your dress, grunting in acknowledgement that you existed before him. He motioned at the three to the side gates where the horses rested. They nodded and went away, leaving you two by yourselves.

Not knowing what to do, you shuffled closer to him, and while you did so he raised his hand. You flinched at the sudden movement before you felt his warm hand against your temple.

He was tucking away a loose strand of hair into your hood, his expression still in a state of perpetual annoyance as if even that strand inconvenienced him.

Your cheeks coloring, you internally thanked Mina for your chalked skin. Irritated, you cleared your throat.

"... Isn't this unfair for your parents?" you asked quietly.

"It's night. There's sake. There's you," he listed off as he looked away and walked down the corridor. Darkly, he muttered, "This is as fair as it'll get."

Before you could ask him to explain what he was going on about, you were already falling behind him. The slim cut of your wedding robe limited your movements, and you tried your best not to crease the delicate cloth.

He took a sharp turn into a wider room facing the atrium. His parents were there, already seated adjacent to a low table with three wide-brimmed sake cups. They must have been set while you were getting ready.

Your mother-in-law opened her mouth to say something, but she balked at the sight of you.

Just like yourself, the reality must have hit her when she saw the silver embroidery on your robes glistening from the lantern's light.

Besides the distant croaking of frogs, it was dead silent. You took a seat alongside Katsuki, and his parents said nothing.

Without another word, Katsuki poured the sake onto the cups, and you saw your mother-in-law breathe in sharply.

He took his three sips, passing it on to you. You took your three sips, and so on for the next two cups.

 _San-san-kudo_ , you counted to yourself.

With his parents taking their three from the cup, the ceremony was over. Typically you would receive the gifts and blessings of the villagers at this point but...

Katsuki immediately rose to leave, not looking back. You went to follow him before you bowed to his parents one last time.

Masaru called only once. "Won't you stay for even the night?"

At that, his son stopped, hand on the entrance door.

"... Let it go, old man."

They bowed their heads. With the corner of your eye you could see Mitsuki leaning into her husband with a muffled cry.

Outside, the trio were waiting for you. Mina helped you take off the hat and heavy outer robe as she covered you with a dark haori with red accents. Katsuki practically tore off the wedding ornaments and cloak off himself for Kaminari and Kirishima to pick up.

Everything stored away, he led his horse closer to you.

"Get on," he said as he climbed on to the beast. Offering only a hand to help you, you struggled aboard in front of him. You felt the giant beast breathe underneath you, and it filled your heart with fear. You had never seen an animal this large. It was a real, living beast that Katsuki would somehow maneuver.

With the snap of his reins, the horse began to move with such force that the wind was knocked out of you, and you jerked back straight into Katsuki. He was surprisingly staunch, his chest completely immobile as if he were braced.

His breath tickled your ears, and the embarrassed warmth the closeness of the man brought you was matched only by your fear of the horse's power.

"... Thanks."

He said it so quickly and quietly you had almost missed it in the clamoring of hooves.

"For what?"

The grip on his reins tightened. "For letting my parents take it easy."

It didn't feel right for you to receive thanks for that when you had just heard the silent wail of a mother facing the reality of detaching from her son. Marriage wasn't the simple union of families after all— for his mother, this was Katsuki's final integration into his class of samurai. He would not be able to return as much as you could return back to your station as a merchant girl.

Perhaps what Bakugo truly meant was to thank you for accepting the role of cutting that tether between them so cleanly, so quickly.

The uneasiness did not go away even as your eyes became heavy. Your quickened heartbeats matched the beating of the horse's hooves, and your mind drifted between a state of wakefulness and sleep.

Will you wake up back at home, finding this to be a funny dream...?

You thought of your notes, wrapped up in your old clothing in a bin somewhere.

Despite your ambitions, despite your plans... you wished that were so.


	5. 一 Todoroki

Your mouth went dry, and your hands dampened. That always happened when your mind and heart were at odds.

Musutafu held nothing for you.

The matchmaker warned you so severely for good reason. Todoroki Enji was the one man who could feasibly challenge the shogun and see it through.

To enter his household willingly was bold at best. Even you would describe it as absurd.

Todoroki Shouto, however—you had met him once before.

Just once, and your heart longed to meet the boy again. You spoke before you could stop yourself.

"I will marry Shouto."

Shuuzenji opened an eye in shock, her mouth crumbling into a withering frown. "Even after I told you all those things, you'd choose him?"

"I have my reasons. Please, it's not something I'm considering lightly."

But weren't you? You were staking the rest of your life on the frivolity of a childhood memory. Something else bothered you though. Quickly, you added, "If the daimyo's son is a part of this… How could I refuse a lord's calling? Would that not be a greater offense?"

She must have sensed the slightest hesitation in you as she finished the rest of her tea in a huff.

"What I wouldn't do for some warm _shochu_... Fool of a merchant girl. Do you expect this to have a happy ending? Were you just another enamored village girl all along?"

You expected rebuke; you wouldn't take back your words though. Stony, you answered, "I am not so young a title would convince me to throw away my life."

"Yet, you are," Shuuzenji scoffed. "Whatever your reasons, I don't want to hear it." Standing to leave, she was apparently unable to tolerate you for another moment.

"I won't make excuses. I'll prepare the dowry myself if I must. But why can't you answer me? How can you present these matches as if they were all made equally?"

With a biting sigh, the matchmaker replied, "The dowry's already been prepared." She stopped to prop herself with her stick. "But it seems you're ready to throw it into the flames. In the end, you were just a foolish girl playing into the shogun's hands."

That was unfair. Whichever way you went, you were being led by one shadow or another. What would she have you do? "You said this was _my_ choice but it's not–!"

"Must I say it explicitly? There are things I can and _cannot_ tell you!" Cutting you off, her anger was plain. But you recognized mournful acceptance even on her elderly face. "... I don't expect to see you again, girl. Wherever you end up, know that you brought it upon yourself."

And you never did see her again. Your last memory of the legendary healer and matchmaker was her back turned against you, head heavy with the news she had to break to your household.

* * *

You were to depart to Edo immediately. The trip was too long to delay your coming after the harvest season. You would marry into the Todorokis without ever having to see Musutafu.

When your decision was known, it were as if the next few days were in preparation for a funeral and not a wedding.

Aunt cried, loudly. She cried out that she failed your mother, failed her basic duty of protecting you. Uncle didn't say a word to you.

Even the villagers of your hamlet distanced themselves from you. The wife of a lord would only bring ruin to someone without a name.

A man once briefly touched your shoulder as he ran past you and seeing who you were begged your forgiveness.

You hoped, even prayed, that the gods would send something to guide you, to offer even some small judgement on your choice. But a spell never came just because you wanted it to.

Over the course of a few days, you became a stranger to everyone. When the norimono came to take you a few dawns later, you wondered if this was how it would feel to be ferried into the afterlife.

The carriage could easily seat two people, but its massive size didn't seem to daunt its bearers. Stepping into the hollow box, you didn't look back.

Aunt and uncle had already mourned their loss of you. To see you off would be killing you twice.

And that was how you left home, without any of the joyous congratulations you imagined for your marriage pronouncement. You simply faded away.

* * *

 _It was a balmy summer day. Finding your way back home from your shamisen lesson, you stopped when a herald shouted something you couldn't quite make out. Like a stone thrown into a still pond, his call moved the crowd into visible waves._

 _The whole road stood at attention. Women lowered the baskets they had so carefully balanced on their heads. Small children clung to their fathers' hakama. Merchants put away goods that jutted into the path._

 _With nobody to turn to, you found yourself hanging off the edge of the parting. Barely reaching the hips of most, you were wary of being too easily swallowed into the crowd._

 _Flag-bearers cleaved through the people to lead a seemingly endless parade. The steady procession made the invisible line between people and path even clearer. Samurai, their katana and tanto proudly hanging off their waists, surrounded the procession. They all wore the same_ mon _; you thought then it looked like an angry, wild flame, but you would learn later it was the plume of a phoenix._

 _Eventually, an ornate, gilded norimono cut through the crowd. The pole holding it was massive; you thought it looked like an inverted river ferry. Even the creaks of its painted wood sounded elegant, and the carriage's bearers stood refined despite their labors._

 _The carriage was paneled by thin bamboo, and its many slits revealed what was precious enough to interrupt a village at its busiest._

 _A boy, not much older than yourself, peered out idly._

 _There were many with spectacular Quirks with equally spectacular looks, but the boy looked... mystical. Like a ghost half-dipped into a bath of blood._

 _You shouldn't have, but you stared. Gashes of light revealed that his eyes were like a cat's mismatched pair. And just like the spotted street cats, something scarlet stained his right eye._

 _Was he a misbehaving kitten to be caged and sent somewhere like this?_

 _As if he had read your mind, a pale eye pierced through a slit to meet yours. His severe face loosened into one of childish interest._

 _Flustered, you looked away._

 _The rest of your memory is of chaos._

 _The seamstress down the street claimed the greengrocer who dropped a plum caused it all. One of your classmates swore it was a sudden wind. Your aunt joked it could have been the trick of a bored house god._

 _But whatever the cause, one of the bearers, ever-until-then stoic, tripped._

 _The entire procession jerked in shock, and the boy inside was thrown back. Something glittering tore and flew off his wrist and landed in front of you. You grabbed it, instinctively knowing it was something sacred._

 _Before the confined boy could say anything or demand one of his many servants to retrieve his treasure, panic overpowered everything. The procession scrambled to regain its momentum, and a samurai barked orders as the boy was stuffed back into the carriage._

 _A bearer was struck by a guardsman in reprimand. A few gasped at the violence, but another herald bellowed for the people to stay away, and this time_ far _away._

* * *

You jolted awake. The norimono had stopped. While it was late, you could tell you were at a sizable village for it to be so well-lit. The carriage door slid open, and a servant girl greeted you.

Still disorientated, it was only when she led you to the front of a gated estate that you realized you had no idea why the carriage stopped. The last marker you saw on the _Tokaido_ road indicated you were at least a few days travel from Edo still.

Then it hit you. Even bearers had to rest after all; how childish of you to assume you'd arrive after a reverie.

You hesitated at the gate door, but seeing as the maid rushed into the estate you could only follow her. The maid seemed to answer to an older woman as the mistress said to her, "Prepare the room for the..." An uncomfortable pause. " _Ojou-sama_."

You would have laughed if the title were actually as inappropriate as you viscerally felt it to be. You didn't even know how to address yourself. What could you call a commoner tying herself to a daimyo's son? You desperately tried to remember any literature you encountered that could offer an answer.

Thinking helped you get your bearings however. You recognized it now; you were at a _honjin,_ or an official's lodge. Daimyo and other officials who were on the road for whatever reason could rest in exclusive hospice. Even under nightfall you could tell the garden that surrounded this honjin was impeccably attended.

A honjin existed in your village as well... At the base of a mountain, overlooking a lake. Only the best for your betters, you thought sardonically to yourself.

While entering the estate, you caught a fleeting but sour look from the mistress of the household. She glanced at your abdomen...

Ah. Did she think a pregnancy could propel someone like you into the arms of a lord?

The very idea was just so ridiculous, but the truth was even stranger than whatever fiction people were writing in their heads.

Led by the servant girl, you finally settled into a room to rest. She wordlessly offered you a change of clothing and a basin of warm water. Turning around to change, you saw over your shoulder that the servant girl looked... vexed. Was she thinking of helping you? Before you could say anything, she swiftly left.

After all, she could have helped you and then besmirched her lady's standing by lowering herself to a mere merchant girl. But if she didn't, and you said something, that would go against the hospitality expected of the honjin.

You listlessly motioned cleansing yourself.

Nothing felt right.

You woke from feigning sleep. The lantern had long burned away. You laid on your bed sheets staring at the ceiling.

You were doing all this, all because of what that boy left behind so many years ago...

Feeling your wrist in the dark, you untied the bracelet.

It was a braid of silvery thread, but it had yellowed over the years. Still, it seemed to glisten even at night.

You thought the daimyo were a haughty lot, separating themselves from the common rabble because they thought everyone without a title were leeches. The samurai drew the line, as they did in that procession, and even this very honjin allowed only people of status and title to rest under its roof.

But that boy...

When he had dropped this bracelet, his face had twisted into pure despair, aching misery dripping from his eyes.

As a child, you had only seen such hollow and naked misery in the eyes of the abandoned poor at the temple gates.

You would later learn he was the youngest son of the Todorokis.

There was nothing Shouto would want for. Absolutely nothing. Yet, why did he keep this bracelet so close? Why did he look as if he had lost everything from dropping this band of strands? What did it mean to him?

You shook the bracelet, as if it would drop hints if you rattled it hard enough.

Ever since then, you thought of the boy, wondering if he had ever found solace. Whenever a procession came through your town, you had hoped it brought the little lord with it.

But the young phoenix never came back.

... You really were a foolish girl to enter a marriage with such a meager wish. You had thought too hastily; you could possibly have endured the fury of a lord but to marry into his house was another matter altogether. To avoid a burn you jumped into the flames.

You supposed some marriages were arranged for even less. Putting the bracelet into your sleeve, you closed your eyes.

"Marrying me was a bad choice. What did you expect going into this?"

Bolting upright, you woke to see a phantom standing across the room.

He stared at you with the same gold-and-silver eyes that shocked you so many years ago.

"... T-Todoroki-sama...?!" You exclaimed, frozen in place.

He, however, entered the room holding a lantern and... a bowl? Wearing a nondescript robe completely unsuitable for his station, the man seemed entirely unconcerned by, well, everything.

The lord sat, placing the lantern between you two, and the warm light illuminated his white-and-red hair—and his scar. It was no lucky spot on some common cat. Besides the blemish, you were surprised Shouto had a soft and fair face that was not nearly as severe as you expected from a son of a renowned warrior.

"Don't call me that," he said, finally. He took a moment to slurp... soba from his bowl. So that's what it was. "Um... Wife, is it? Shouto's fine."

You hadn't realized you were holding your breath. _Wife!_ Nearly choking, you stammered, "Sh-Shou—" You couldn't call someone you just met by his given name, husband or not! You had a million questions, but you only managed to splutter out, "Why– Why are you here?"

"Shouldn't a wife be happy to see her husband?"

You couldn't tell if he were teasing or not, as his stoic face only broke to eat more soba.

"Y-You just told me you were a bad choice...!"

"... Yes, I did." Another slurp.

Realizing you were still half in bed, you clambered to sit in seiza. If Shouto were offended, he did nothing to show it. Breathlessly, you continued, "I... I thought I'd see you at Edo...!"

Eating his final bite, Todoroki put down his bowl with a sigh. The lord's mouth twitched just slightly in annoyance as he said, "As far as my old man and the shogun are concerned, our first meeting will be in the Todoroki estate in Edo in a couple of days. But I had to see you before that."

"O-Oh. Um... Thank you...?" you mumbled. What was there to say? No man had ever spoken to you in such an uncouthly forthright manner.

And _old man_...? Hearing anyone refer to the daimyo in such a way felt unreal. Was he really the purportedly handsome, genteel Todoroki son?

After a blink of silence, he said, blankly, "I could leave if you want."

Was he joking or not?!

" _No!_ " What sort of man came and went on whim?! "I mean, wait! I just... I don't understand...!"

You wished you could offer him tea, some snack, just anything to get away from this awful situation to settle yourself, but you were at a stranger's home several ri away from home. Why was he making fun of such a situation...?

Feeling your face growing hot, you choked out, "There's an order to these things and nothing... makes sense... What could I have expected...?!" Swallowing painfully, you hoped the lamplight hid the color on your cheeks as it felt absolutely absurd. An absurd reaction to an absurd circumstance!

"... I see. So you're as confused as I am." Todoroki moved the lantern aside as if he had understood. "Truth be told, I came seeking answers from you. But I've made things more confusing, haven't I...?"

So he knew that much at least...! "Yes...! I was just told that I would be sent to Edo, but not why... Should I not be heading to Musutafu to negotiate with your mother and father?"

"Mother is absent," he said, stiffly. "But the old man is obligated to be in Edo by the end of this year. He is... not happy about this arrangement."

That was... troubling. While you had kept your head down, you couldn't help but look up to see if you could read anything on his face. "I thought your father wanted this if the matchmaker allowed this union…"

Todoroki's frown only deepened. Looking away, he murmured, "I won't be able to do anything while you're in Edo, and for that I…" He shook his head at himself, lifting his head to meet eyes with you.

"I came to tell you that my father intends on annulling this marriage if at all possible."

Your blood ran cold. While you were warned of the patriarch's temper, you had assumed that this marriage was at least willed by the man. What could have happened in Edo for this to have been arranged without Lord Todoroki's blessings?

"I was to inherit his seat in Musutafu, but this marriage will... change things." Todoroki went on, "And having Lord Todoroki as your enemy is something I wouldn't want for anyone."

Not only did you anger the daimyo but you also ruined Shouto's future. Why did you think birth order meant anything to Lord Todoroki's ambitions?

... Did you accept this arrangement for nothing?

"You will suffer. I know it. Turn back, if you can."

Turn back...? You wondered if it were possible to turn things back into the way they were before. The village let you go so easily. The few friendly faces you thought understood you treated you with alien formality.

The truth was you were never tied to anything from the beginning. There was no turning back.

"... And if I don't want to?" Chin high, Todoroki had to see you. You weren't here simply because fate had written it to be so. You chose to meet him.

Brows narrowing, his head tilted just slightly. "Aren't you afraid? I know what people say of my father."

"If this wasn't arranged by your father, then it was arranged by the shogun, wasn't it? If I turn back now, your father will get what he wants while the shogun punishes you. If I marry you, you earn your father's ire... Of everyone, you're suffering the most, and you can't do anything about it. How is that fair?"

While clearly rattled at your question, Todoroki nonetheless remained icy. "As his son, that's my duty to bear. Don't assume anything."

His voice was tightly wound; how many times did he have to say that in his life?

"I'm not. All I know is that I chose to bear this with you." While you felt fire in your eyes, you were still speaking with a lord! Chagrined, you looked away, mumbling, "Even this humble wife of yours should keep her word…"

You gulped, your heartbeat ringing in your ears. Were you speaking out of turn? The buzzing of flies and the croaking of frogs filled the silence between you.

"... I can't say I understand someone who would willingly do this but... You remind me of someone," he said, a shadow of tenderness passing his face. "You're the type who won't give up after you've made a decision, aren't you?"

"It... it is what it is. I just don't want to rock the boat even more than I already have."

Todoroki seemed lost in thought before he dug something out of his obi. Reaching over to you, his fingers brushed against your hand. The lord's hand was shockingly cold– but he dropped something even colder into your palms.

"When you meet Lord Todoroki in Edo—keep your head down. Don't talk, even if he asks you something." Rising to leave, he began sliding the door closed before stopping to say one last thing. "I'm... counting on you."

It was obvious those words felt strange to him even as he spoke them aloud. Finally looking down to see what he left you, warm light reflected off a shiny pebble-sized object. Bringing the lantern closer to you, delicate linework revealed itself etched on to a copper surface. Jade was carved to look like leaves surrounding a painted camellia.

Your hand shook as your eyes widened. It was an _obidome_ , a brooch belting the strings together on your obi. The most expensive one you've seen or held in your life. How could you go from using wooden ones to one dotted with stones that could feed you for years?!

Was there any cloth you could wrap it around for safekeeping? What if you met vagabonds on the road?! This was much too precious for you to just throw on to your obi to parade around to the world!

You were about to set it on the floor to deliberate on what to do before a loud CLACK made you squeak and almost drop it in surprise. Who else was going to lengthen your night?!

Turning your head, it was… Todoroki, again?!

"... I forgot the bowl," he said flatly.

You could only stare dumbfounded, obidome nestled between your hands. He walked past you and left with the bowl and lantern as quickly as he came.

... Gods give you peace, _please._

You placed the obidome next to your pillow. Whatever happened to it was in the hands of fortune now. A fox could pop out of the bushes to snatch it for all you cared. You needed sleep.

Closing your eyes shut, you begged the black of sleep to take you.

... Before you rose, again, with shock and disgust at yourself.

You forgot to return the bracelet.

 _Urgh!_


	6. 二 Iida

The flute-like call of finches woke you. Groggy, you raised a hand to rub your eyes before—

 _Ow!_ You flinched at the crack of your wrist. Great way to start the morning... Why was it so sore...?

You tried lifting the bed sheets off yourself, but they slid off your feeble fingers. You don't remember replacing your summer blankets for your winter ones...

These weren't your bed sheets.

... This wasn't your room.

The tatami was clean and tightly woven, and a low dresser laid at the end of your room. Almost crawling, you squinted to see the details on its ocher surface. Bright wisteria dashed across its feet, and stacked on top of it were lacquered wooden boxes.

Opening a thinner one, you picked up the most well-polished hand mirror you've ever seen; an equally impressive wooden comb laid beneath it with teeth so fine you wouldn't be able to pull a thread between them without fraying it.

This was, in fact, your room—as an almost-married woman.

You didn't recognize a single trinket that made up your dowry. Turning around, you clutched your much-too-soft robe in awe.

A tall silken screen divided the room, paneled across the floor like a fan. It was outrageously golden, each paint stroke shimmering in the warmth of the light that made it through your room's paper screen walls. Matte pine trees framed a scene of two cranes playfully chasing each other. You recalled from your writing classes that cranes were a symbol of marital fulfillment.

It looked new; that meant the screen was yours, so... _your_ marital fulfillment, then.

You broke from your spell when you heard the sliding of a door and then a squeak behind you. It was Ochako, cowering behind the door with her head bowed.

"A-Ah, the Mistress is awake...!"

"W-Wait, Ochako—!"

After shutting the door quickly, Ochako's harried footsteps echoed into the hallway... before they returned with astonishing speed.

The servant girl dragged in Tsuyu before nearly tripping to bring you a change of robes from across the room.

"Morning, Mistress," Tsuyu croaked as she bowed before entering. "You scared us a lot last night."

" _Tsuyu-chan!_ " Sharply turning her head, Ochako admonished her with a word and look alone. "You're not wrong but...!"

"I... Sorry," you started. "I don't remember much. How did I—?"

Your stomach interrupted your mouth with a bubbling growl.

"... Let's listen to your body first, Mistress. You should eat." Nodding to herself, Tsuyu brought in a tray table with bowls of miso, rice, and a side of slivered pickled ginger.

You _were_ terribly hungry. The last you ate was at a brief stop at a _shukuba_ , one of many post stations in the Tokaido road, on the way to the Iidas. Were you so tired as to sleep past supper?

Right when you picked up the spoon, you felt a tug on the back of your hair. It was Ochako, trying her best to untangle a few stray knots with the comb you had just admired.

Seeing how illuminated the walls were, you surmised it was midday at the latest.

You took a sip of miso to warm your throat to speak properly. You coughed out, "I'm sorry for just getting up now..."

"Oh, Mistress…" Ochako gently pat your shoulder. "No, never apologize to us! You had an exhausting night; it's only to be expected you get some rest!"

"But... What happened...?"

"Ah–Actually, we only came after Iida-dono called for us and…" The floater girl's words stumbled out before Tsuyu picked them back up.

"Are you okay, Mistress? We were a bit shocked when we found you holding Iida-sama's tanto…"

The events of last night hit you like a rock.

You choked on your rice.

Sweating, you recalled seeing your prophecy carved onto wood. You tried standing, but you were just too exhausted to push your useless feet against the slippery dojo floor. In your daze, Tenya had helped you to your quarters.

To do so, he had lifted you like you were an ailing child, your head resting in his arms.

After being hauled and lain to bed, the last thing you felt before falling into a deep sleep were his square knuckles against your forehead.

Your hand snapped to your head in remembrance. There was no fever, but you felt your face beginning to burn.

That man, honestly...! How could someone so concerned with propriety manage to embarrass you this much...?! Did he have no sense of proper displays (or lack thereof!) of intimacy?!

Tsuyu and Ochako must have noticed as they looked at each other with a giggle.

"You're very sweet, Mistress," the frog girl said with a giggling chirp. "Don't mind last night, how's the food?"

You gulped down the rice as quickly as you could. Maybe you could calm your heart by shoving some food down...! The kick of ginger cleared your nostrils and burned the back of your throat–but before you knew it, you had emptied both the bowls. "Good, really good!"

"... Okay." As quickly as you finished the meal, Tsuyu cleared away the small table and rose with it to leave. "My job's done then. I'll inform Iida-sama you've woken. Your hair's in good hands, Mistress."

After Tsuyu left with a bow, the rush of the "morning" went with her. Ochako said nothing, and only the distant twittering of sparrows and the sound of your hair being weaved through like ribbons disturbed the lull.

You tried to sit as still as possible, not wanting to tire your poor servant girl any more than you had to. But she must have noticed for Ochako patted your waist as she turned to preen your hair in the front. There was nobody you had to impress in the room. No reason to sit in _seiza._

"Mistress, if you could be so kind as to entertain your humble servant's question…"

More of that formality, agh! "Yes, of course! It's the least I could do…"

"Um... Last night was a result of your Quirk, yes...?"

"Yes, it's something that just... happens. My Quirk works like that. I write what will come to pass–or rather, I must write."

"Oh…" Her hands hovering around your face, she continued in a low voice, "Is it possible for you to look into someone's future?"

You've heard that tone many times before. On the occasion, you've met weary travelers who mistook you for a seer, begging you to answer on the behalf of the gods who took away their health or their family. There was nothing you could say.

"It's not something I can control. What's predicted is random too—and I don't always know what it means myself."

"... I see. Sorry. A lot of things were lost in the war, and… People must ask you often, Mistress." Ochako quickly turned to unfold the robes she had taken out, comparing the seams to your shoulders. "Um, anyway, we should get ready! We're traveling quite a distance today, Mistress."

"Travel where...?" You had just gotten here...! Were you to suffer that box with legs again?

"Soon after you went to bed, we received a messenger. The landslides that prevented Lady and Lord Iida from returning are much worse than we thought... They hailed us to come to Edo instead."

Oh...

Getting you to stand, Ochako wrapped you in an indigo with lapis lazuli stitching. Her hands worked quickly as she spluttered, "I'm quite sorry that you have to be on the move again so soon after you've arrived, Mistress...!"

You shook your head aggressively. How did Ochako manage to make it sound like every inconvenience you faced was her fault?! "That's okay...! At least... At least I've come to know the household I'm joining…"

"Right, yes! And not to worry! Tsuyu and I are coming with you to attend to you, so it'll be fine!"

At that moment, Tsuyu returned with a snap of the door. She bowed curtly before saying just as curtly, "The lord wants to see you, mistress. In the dojo."

You looked to Ochako, but she didn't return your gaze as she was busy tying your obi. Tsuyu was already leaving, so at Ochako's final touch you hurried to follow the frog maiden.

It was odd following the same path you had taken last night when you had no memory of returning to your quarters. Under the sunlight, you could actually see the polished gray stones that marked your path; the garden area was arranged in a surprisingly soft manner, with a central maple tree seeming to serve as a guardian over the other shrubbery.

It was just so delicate compared to the tightly constructed dojo it surrounded. The dojo's walls were completely open, and you saw Tenya at its center, staring at the post that caused this all.

In the bright daylight, you could better see his features. Tenya looked so severe, so lost in thought, and his narrow, pointed brows didn't help. His eyesight was noticeably poor, as the man's nose almost touched the wood as he strained to see all the detail from the etching. Despite his serious air, he was wrapped in a casual rusted blue _kosode_ , meaning it hadn't been long since he had woken either… Or perhaps he never slept…? It was only when Tsuyu cleared her throat that he turned to see you.

"Ah, dearest. Come here."

Again, with such speech...! You took neat but short steps towards the dojo interior, and you turned to look for Tsuyu—but she was already gone.

He didn't come to receive you. Instead, he kept on inspecting the inscription before finally sighing as he closed his eyes to bow his head.

… Why? Was the damage so severe? And quite uncharacteristically, your prophecy was dark and ominous…! Nothing someone would want for their household! You held your arms, not bearing the silence. If you had offended your husband-to-be already, this didn't bode well for you...

You couldn't bear the silence.

"I'm sor—"

Before you could finish, he was suddenly in front of you, his hands gripping your shoulders.

"I'm a fool, a sham of a man! I should have considered your condition last night! To think I would speak so callously to you—Forgive me—!"

"No, no! Please, don't apologize, especially when—"

"If it was in any way my fault, then I must—"

You gripped his arms back (and how solid they were!), as if to stop him from running in place. "Iida-sama! My Quirk has always been like that but I—"

You realized that he was _very_ close, his eyes boring into you. Avoiding his gaze quickly, you added quieter, "I just don't have any memory of what happened…"

Looking past his broad shoulders, you couldn't shake off just how foreign the wooden etching felt to you.

"How... How did I do that?"

Tenya let go, looking at you and then at the post. He didn't quite look at you as he was lost in thought, and he stared down for a few moments before sharply exhaling.

"Dearest… I'll now commence a recitation of the events that transpired last night!"

… What awkward phrasing…!

With the strangest gestures you've seen in your life, he explained how he was practicing some sword form or another as one does on a brisk autumn day. (Why was he making a fanning motion when he was mimicking swordplay…?) Thinking you'd arrive later, he was planning on meditating before your, er, dramatic entrance.

The rest transpired as you remembered, until you fell.

Apparently, with one motion, you had leaned upwards as if to embrace him... before swiftly taking out the tanto from his waist.

Seeing as you were limp otherwise, he was much too afraid of hurting you to stop you. Instead, he stepped aside, and like a woman possessed you walked in a perfect straight line, striking the air in stroke-like motions until it hit wood.

And this would continue for a while until the gods deemed the message sent.

"–That concludes my summary," Tenya said. With too much enthusiasm, he added, "I had feared for my life in those moments, but I was prepared to die if it meant protecting my wife! My tachi was ready!"

"Don't say that!" Did Tenya listen to the things he said?! "I can't believe my Quirk would go to such lengths... More importantly, I've defaced the dojo…!"

"Do you mean the post?" he asked, waving at the culprit wooden pillar in a circular motion. "Considering it marks our first meeting, however informally, and that you marked it out all on your own... It's your artwork isn't it? We're keeping it, of course."

"W… What?"

"Haha! I'm only kidding of course. You're not a part of any school of art to publish your works. But you could always sign it anyway!" He was completely serious.

"Y... You've weird tastes, Iida-sama! Do you really want to see such a message every time you train…?!"

"It could be a sort of… Eccentric poetry! And please, Tenya would be more than enough!"

"T…Ten..." It wasn't happening. You couldn't do it. From meeting your husband literally head-first and frightening everyone involved within the span of a night… Nearly whispering, you said, "I'm sorry... It'll take me awhile. Things have happened so quickly…"

"... No, of course. I don't want to rush you at all. What a terrible husband I'd be to harass my fainting wife!"

You reddened, wishing you could just hide. "Please, don't describe me like that...! I'll... How about just my husband ?"

"A-Ah—That—!" A blush rose from Tenya's neck, and he began coughing as he tried to remain composed. "I, um, yes, would very much like that but...! If–If you could, dearest, please hold off until we're officially married, yes? So that all our names match, and we're right with Edo…!"

"Of course, of course, that's the sensible thing to do, isn't it? Um, in that case could you–please—" _Could you please stop calling me dearest in public!_

But the rest of your thought was condemned to be just a thought, as the sound of Tsuyu's voice interrupted you.

" _Teeeenyaaa-saaamaa…_ "

How freely she said his name…! How freely Tsuyu-chan seemed to live!

She bowed as she approached the terrace, saying, "Everything is ready. We can depart to Edo at your command."

"Most excellent! Lead the way, Tsuyu-chan-kun!"

Were… Were these some sort of special honorifics…?! Your mind was buzzing trying to calculate what that meant, but literature could only take you so far. In a daze, you followed the two, counting the number of stones on the path to distract yourself.

… Maybe you should have memorized mantras too...

* * *

You felt a bit useless when you saw a line of workers and servants loading boxes on to the horse-pulled cart in front of a norimono.

In fact, you felt a bit ashamed. Even at the gate, Ochako was still preening you as Tsuyu looked over their boxes to be taken. Most of it, you were much too aware, was for your own care.

While you looked around idly, you noticed Tsuyu was… a little bulkier than you remembered. Seeing her collar, you saw she had on at least five layers…!

"Tsuyu, are you cold…?"

She looked up with a smile before going back to rifling through the boxes. "I _do_ get cold easily… But this is a little trick I've learned over the years traveling. You get to pack less when you're wearing most of the clothes you need on you, Mistress."

… From last night to today, that was the most reasonable thing you've ever heard uttered in the Iida estate.

Finally ready, the carriage bearers got to their positions, and that was everyone's cue to shuffle themselves away.

You looked for the familiar one that brought you to the bewildering estate known as the Iidas and nearly skipped to enter it. Despite having slept for so long, you craved a private space to just rest your head, to think without having to be a mistress or a wife.

Taking your seat, you sighed deeply. Peace. The norimono was oddly spacious when you thought about it—the ones behind it were smaller, only capable of seating one person. This one was… You imagined a small horse entering it comfortably.

Outside, you heard the distant voices of your servants.

"Wait, Mistress, your carriage is—!"

"Sshh, Ochako-chan. They're practically married already anyway. Come on…"

While it seemed like the two walked away, you heard whispers you didn't recognize.

 _She's a bold one, isn't she…?_

 _Merchant girls from inland sure are something…_

 _Wagging her tail already, huh..._

… That was odd. Not giving it much more thought, you rested your head against the pine wood. Strips of sunlight that made it past the shaded windows tickled your nose.

… Until they didn't. A large shadow passed over, and you looked to see what it was until you felt something heavy enter the palanquin.

"D-Dearest…? I didn't think you'd join me for travel as well…!"

… Tenya?!

"I—" _You didn't know either!_

Oh gods…! This norimono was for the man of the household! No wonder they were whispering outside—even if you were engaged, for a man and woman to share a norimono like this…

And for several dozen _ri…_

Tsuyu was absolutely right. This could've been the perfect time for you to strip off your many coats to bury yourself in. To die a social death and go far, far away from this cruel world.

The doors were shut. The bearers shouted to start the move. It was too late.

It sealed your fate as the murderous and lecherous wife of Iida Tenya.

Having taken the seat across you, Tenya could have passed for a statue of a buddha. He was so still, his terribly fashionable wide obi like a brace for his dark kimono. The stiffness and sternness of his face belied a mind that was no doubt racing. For a man so concerned with propriety this was…

You had to mend this, somehow. You pushed your back against the wall, trying your best not to knock your knees against his.

"... Iida-sama… W-We are nearly husband and wife… and so…!"

"R...Right…! Haha… Ha..."

Very convincing. You couldn't even bear to look at him yourself, and you stared at the paneled window as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Were you to cringe the entire way to Edo…?!

"... Actually," Iida suddenly started, his hands digging into the top of his knees. "Since… we are both in this position anyway—I was wondering if you could tell me more about yourself."

Was this his attempt to make this less embarrassing…?

"Eh? S-Sorry, if you say that, I'm not sure what to say…"

"It's just that... This is a terribly imbalanced match, as you're well aware…!" At his words, his hands began to animate again, chopping the air. "You must know of the Iidas to some degree, but as for myself—I know only your name. For someone to be your husband, it's shameful I can't state my wife's favorite foods or colors with confidence!"

"O-Oh...!" Was he really vexed by something like that…?! "But Iida-sama, I don't know those things about you either—"

"Beef stew! Bellflower blue!" He answered with such speed it nearly startled you.

His hands now clenched into fists, it was clear he was ready to answer more questions from you. If you could do anything to pass the time, to get past this awkwardness…!

"... Okay! Your favorite season? Your favorite poem, your favorite…"

And you went on for a bit, with Iida getting faster in replying. Not wanting to slow him, you kept on the pace, and the two of you spoke with such speed someone could have mistaken it for a work song.

You only stopped when a sharp rattling of the norimono caused you to squeak, with Tenya catching you. His warm touch burning your elbows, you quickly retreated to feel the wood against your back again.

Still, you couldn't help yourself. With a laugh, you asked, "A chicken is your favorite animal? Really?"

"They're a useful, righteous animal, are they not? Laying handfuls of food, crying out a call to greet the morning sun—Ah! Wait, but you still haven't answered me! Now you must tell me everything!"

"Oh—" You looked away sheepishly. "It... It makes me happy that you asked but… I'm not all that remarkable…"

"That's not true. You must be a remarkable woman to join the Iidas!" While he wildly cut through the air with his hands, he suddenly stopped, resting his hand on his chin. "Actually, you must be quite hardy to etch wood too…"

"Now I know you're teasing...! Okay. What do you want to know, Ii—" You gulped. "T-Tenya-sama?"

His eyes widened, and a small smile inched its way on to his face. Clearing his throat, you expected he'd begin the work song all over again or ask some convoluted question. But instead, he kept his enthusiasm brief.

"Dearest… Tell me of your home."

Home…? It could only have been a few days since you left, but it felt like... a lifetime ago.

You told him a bit of your village, of how you would usually be so busy around this time. Other merchant families had taken their business to larger towns, but yours remained. Most of the villagers were farmers, artisans, and the occasional envoy of samurai… But you knew everyone.

He complimented your family's work ethic and connection to the town, which was a strange thing to hear. You never heard kind words about your family from someone of his stature; you were necessary, and that was the kindest thing they'd say.

... In some ways, that was still your position, wasn't it? You were simply necessary for the Iida family, for whatever reason. But Tenya didn't hint at any pressing reasons–if anything, Tenya could easily have taken his time to be matched to a number of more eligible women.

Despite the confusion, despite your mistakes… The Iidas were forgiving. You fit in a little too comfortably, as if you were filling a void–

Ah. His brother.

You stopped talking at the thought, which Tenya interpreted as modesty.

He bowed his head, almost knocking you over. "Thank you for entrusting this with me, dearest!"

"You've gratitude for strange things, Tenya-sama…! If anything, I should be thankful you're treating me this well after our awful first meeting…"

"Not to worry, dearest! All things can be mended with a second meeting!" He proclaimed, brightly. "Which is, er, now isn't it? Or I suppose it's the third… Oh, I haven't even introduced myself formally!"

Shaking his head at his own realization, he looked right at you with his posture fixed straight. "This humble husband-to-be of yours is Iida Tenya, proud second son of–or, I should say the only son of the head of the remaining branch of the Iida family. I've retired from my post in the army, working as a governor in Yuuei."

That much you knew from what the matchmaker told you. But it was an odd thing for him to be ranked below Bakugo Katsuki. For such an old name, you didn't anticipate such geniality and humility from his household… Or did you just assume the worst?

"About that…" you said, keeping your voice low still. Etiquette was lost on you, so the best you could hope for was to stumble upon an answer. "You really must forgive me for my ignorance. I know that the shogun bestowed titles for the survivors of the Battle of Yuuei but... Why did you not rise from your familial station?"

"Ah that's…" While Tenya's expression stiffened, he looked at you with a nod, approving of your observation. He continued, "My dearest... That is a very good question, one I've sought audience for with the shogun shortly after the battle. Mind you, I don't look for glory! But I believe law must have consistency to hold weight among the hearts of men, you see? And the answer–"

He looked away with a twitch of his brow and lips–you were beginning to pick up the nuances of his faces better. Could such a man look… pensive?

"Well, it was implicit when my brother was betrothed to a daimyo's daughter. He... left us before the wedding. We sent away his betrothed, and our family could not secure closer relations to Edo."

This was your only chance to ask what had been looming over this marriage from the beginning.

"... Where is your brother now?"

The stone in his chin bobbed, and he still did not look at you. Tenya was an earnest man, but that did not always mean honest. His words came out slower, as he recited, "We've been waiting for news about him for years, but this spring, he has been declared dead. All search has ceased, and I–"

He placed a hand over the mon on his kimono.

"... I've assumed the mantle of the head son of the Iidas."

The pieces were coming together. Your place in all this was quite obvious now. You added the unspoken, saying, "To confirm that you... need a wife."

"... Yes," he answered plainly. "That is the usual order of it... I've been told that my case has been considered hasty, but…"

A silence fell over the carriage. Light continued to scatter over your robe and skin until it turned into ever-swirling specks. The area was becoming more wooden, pine obscuring the sun that was sinking behind the mountains in the horizon.

 _But…_

Your hand twitched, and you moved before you knew it. Softly touching his knee, you smiled at him with the same kindness and patience your servants had shown you.

"... But though it's for a sad reason, I... I'm glad to have met you, Tenya-sama. I don't think I'd ever have known what yuzu-scented baths were otherwise."

While you meant what you said literally, Tenya immediately began to laugh to the point the carriage walls began to shake. He took your hand, leaning over to look at you properly as he spoke with fervor.

"Aren't they a wonderful invention? It has a rejuvenating effect, restoring the lost chi in your blood!"

His bare hands were colder than yours, but your palms still began to sweat. In such a tight space, he could well swallow you up!

"The other families have a saying… If you smell yuzu and smoke, you'll soon see an Iida. Once we have the opportunity, we should bathe properly when we come back!"

That sounded more pleasant than being carted around like rice… Wait, _we?!_

"T... Together?"

"W-" Tenya choked, immediately recoiling back into his half of the box. "W-w-with our children, of course!"

"–Of course! Of course, of course!"

That didn't make it better! You were suddenly much too aware of Tenya's larger build. If he were so large, did that mean...

No, no, no, _no!_ You'd cross that bridge when you get to it! And Tenya was nothing but a gentleman so far, he'd make sure you wouldn't get hurt...

R... Right?

... You must be tired for your mind to wander so. Shutting your eyes, you desperately hoped that the next post station wasn't too far. You'd laugh it off, saying it was all a terrible mistake…!

Practically writing a play in your head, you continued to give yourself stage directions for when you arrived until you found yourself dozing off...

* * *

The norimono bolted upwards, and you woke with a start. Looking around, the carriage was lain on the ground with the door open… and Tenya was gone.

Standing, you nearly tripped as you felt the bite of cold and needles on your feet. Something tangled around your feet–his _haori_!

… Did he put his haori over you while you napped? That– He was really too much!

You quickly put it over your shoulders, and you nearly sneezed when the icy air filled your nose. Finally out of the box, you saw nothing but the black face of a mountain, its ragged edge only made apparent by the salted night sky.

There was the barest hint of a path in front of you; it was narrow and tight, probably meant for a woodsman.

Squinting, you saw the dark silhouette of your husband-to-be, facing the forest. Not knowing what else to do, you ran to him, crisp grass licking your ankles.

Your eyes began to adjust to the moonlight, and you saw that Iida wasn't even looking at you. Instead, he bored into the darkness of the forest as if waiting for… something. Someone.

You asked, "Is everything okay…?"

"These woods–" he said, breathless. "This is where my brother was last seen."

Grabbing your hand sharply, he looked at you with wild hope.

"Dearest, your prophecy... It has to be about this forest. What else could it mean?"

"I… I don't know..." He was like a completely different man. Taking a step back, you tried to ground him by saying, "Tenya-sama, it's dark, and we should really get to the post station…!"

His grip only tightening, he met your gaze as he took your other hand."... Come with me. With your guidance I will know what to do. I know it!"

"That's not how my Quirk–"

A snap of a twig made you both look aside–spots of light were swiftly approaching. Immediately, Tenya stepped ahead of you as a band of men holding lanterns stopped a stone's throw away. All but one held _naginata_ ; the one without went towards you with a terrible parody of a bow.

"I didn't think we'd receive a guest this late," the man said. Lantern-light from behind him only accentuated the lack of direction in his black hair; it reminded you of the frayed mountain edge. Without the green of his armor, the black of his robes would have blended into the night.

Tenya only frowned at the remark, saying stiffly, "I am well within my rights to come here. Stand aside."

With a scoff, he replied, "Ketsubetsu's border lies on the shrine in these mountains, you know. You didn't petition us, did you?" The man's smile was unwavering, but you saw that his eyes were not quite on Tenya.

"Being south of the shrine, this is still within Yuuei's jurisdiction." Tenya stood firm, apparently not caring the other man came with an armed entourage.

"Hmm, once upon a time it was south of the river, then south of the mountain peak, and now..." the man continued with a cloyingly singsong tone. "I'm only thankful that _Midoriya_ never managed to hack up our lands further."

" _DON'T,_ " Tenya snapped, with such tart anger you felt cold sweat break from your palms. " _Don't speak his name._ Don't you dare break a mandate of the shogun in front of me!"

Tenya's reaction seemed to only delight the man, as he bowed once again, saying, "Yes, yes, governor. We wouldn't want Edo to think there are any problems here, do we?"

"To think I'd meet you again..." Your husband-to-be grit his teeth, and while he was a fool with women, you couldn't bear to see him be a fool to an armed stranger. You took his arm, tugging at him to return. He seemed to listen, finally turning to leave before he spat out a name like a curse.

" _Shindou You._ "

And Shindou didn't even flinch, still ever-smiling. He looked to his companions with an exasperated expression.

"Should I say your name too for good measure and call it diplomacy? Governor _Iida Tenya_ –"

At that moment, the ground beneath you shook.

And not in the way your Quirk took you into darkness. No, the very foundation of the trees and grass became as brittle as porcelain, and the quakes traveled through your bones.

The overwhelming sound of soil and wood shattering muffled everything, and the earth broke apart to collect at the feet of the mountain.

As the dust settled, you found yourself on the ground, not even realizing you had tripped.

Boulders had collected below you… and it had swallowed up the norimono, blocking the path.

Looking away, you saw that Shindou and his men were still on their feet as if nothing had happened, and the man–

He was looking at _you._


End file.
